The Fire Lord and The Ice Queen
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: My submition to Zutara '10, its late but better late than never, review! oh and all rude flames will be ignored and used to roast marshmellows! oh and im putting it here-i own NOTHING! there! i said it-dont rub it in, it hurts...
1. Day 1Family

1st Day Prompt-Family

It had been 40 years since Ozai's defeat. Many things have changed-for the better. The Avatar led the world into an era of peace with the help of the Fire Lord, now there was peace, prosperity and love all around.

As the Fire Lady walked down the halls of the Fire Nation Palace, she couldn't help but sigh happily at what had happened in a few mere months-changed her life and caused the best 50 years of her life. her sigh was cut short as she saw two shadows-she would've taken out her water flask to attack who ever it was that was coming-but she stopped. It was just her granddaughter and her 'nephew'.

She smiled as she saw the pair running to her, hand in hand. 'Now what are They up to now?', she thought

"Anai, what are you doing?" Fire Lady Katara asked her granddaughter.

"Oh nothing, Gran-Gran, just playing with Dei" said the young girl as she wiped cookie crumbs from her mouth-her companion doing the same.

"Oh? And just What are you playing?" Katara asked; her hand on her hip

"Uhm… I forget…" Anai said

"Hey-Anai, we were actually going see what my grandma is doing" Dei said, tugging on Anais arm, then running away with her, far from Kataras line of sight.

Katara laughed softly, her grandchild was a gem-and her 'nephew' was too. They were always together and it seemed that maybe they would stay that way; he, maybe shed live long enough for her to see her granddaughter marry like she had her son.

Katara walked to the center Courtyard and saw the rest of her family. Her husband was playing Pai Sho with her brother, who was losing but too prideful to say so, her sister in law Suki was lecturing her daughter on some Kyoshi Warrior movements that she could still use, even at 7 months pregnant, her friend Toph was showing Dei some rather complex moves for a 6 year old, and her son was standing with his wife, Ty Lee and Haru's daughter, Kimiko. She couldn't help but cry-not of sadness but joy, joy that she had experienced so much since she was a 14 year old girl in the South Pole, trying to help save the world.

"Gran Gran?" Katara heard her granddaughter call out from next to her some few feet

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Im not crying" Katara said, picking up Anai. "Im just happy we have such a great family"


	2. Day 2Change

2nd Day Prompt-Change

"Zuko, I know this is an important feast, but you really should consider putting in a vegetarian portion of the buffet", said the Fire Lords Water Tribe Ambassador and Advisor

"…Why? The Delegates are here for a Peace meeting, it's not exactly a party" said the 20 year old Fie Lord, he was a bit too busy with preparing the Fire Nation Palace for the annual Peace Festival to think about trivial matters of whose eating what, and couldn't She do that? Wasn't that all she did anyway?

Unfortunately, the Fire Lord was saying his thoughts aloud-thus infuriating his only female advisor, who happened to be the worlds most referred to and feared Water bender.

"Excuse me, Zuko?" Katara said through her teeth, her tone shaming the arctic winds of her sister tribe

"Uhm…" he was at a loss for words. He was a bit scared of what exactly she would do, since the Avatars last visit; Katara had been a bit testy and prone to freezing people onto the walls.

"I suggest we take a break, don't you agree, nephew?" said General Iroh, attempting to make peace before Katara left the Fire Nation without a leader.

"Ye-yeah, I agree, uncle" Zuko managed to get out.

Katara looked at his uncle with soft understanding eyes and nodded-then turned to give Zuko daggers that could've survived the deepest and hottest levels of Sheol and left.

"Oh nephew…" Iroh sighed out while shaking his head and walked out after the annoyed Water bender.

Later-

"What is Her problem? So I said something rather sexist, she didn't have to act That way. Usually she would've yelled at me…or water whipped me…" Zuko's words trailed off as he thought about his advisor-and friend. He was concerned for her, even if it didn't seem like it, but he was a busy man, he couldn't drop everything for her… then why did he feel so bad?

He sighed and walked to his Mother's garden, he always thought with more clarity there, and he could feed the Turtle-Ducks whilst there.

As he came to the tree next to the pond, he stopped. He wasn't alone. SHE was there, playing with the Turtle-Ducks with her water bending, the young ones quaking happily and the mother watching closely.

"You know, spying on people is against the law-and just plain rude" he heard her say, he could hear her smile in it.

He shrugged and sat next to her, he took out a piece of bread from his sleeve and broke some off, he then threw some pieces to the Turtle Ducks.

Katara stopped her water bending and just watched him feed the animals; she seemed a bit out of it.

"Are… are you okay?" he said to her

"…yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said

"Are you SURE?" he said to her, this time turning towards her, he then noticed that her eyes were light red and so was her nose, as if she had been crying

"Of course I am, Zuko" she said with an edge to her tone, her tone telling him to drop it

"Okay…" he figured that if she wasn't going to come out with it that way, he'd try another-maybe listening to Uncles rambling about politics was useful.

"So…how are things with Aang?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't know" she said, her voice with a slight crack.

"Aren't you two together?" he asked, he heard they were happy together, why would she say that?

"Nope!" she stated with a 'pop' noise at the end.

"Ah…what…what happened? If you don't mind."

"He decided that it was time for change… I guess I was the thing that needed to be changed…" her voice had a full crack

"Change, huh?" he understood the pain of Change… but he also knew another thing. "Don't worry, Katara, change isn't a bad thing, its something for the better" he told her, wiping a tear that managed to fall from he young woman's eyes.

"How do you know?" she said looking up at him, her blue eyes reminded him of a sapphire, glimmering in the light.

"I just do, so trust me, okay?" he said to her with a slight smile

"Only if you promise" she said, a small smile was forming on her lips

"I promise, Katara, I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Day Prompt-Pain

He's been through nearly every type of emotional pain and worst physical type imaginable. Betrayal, lies, etc, you name it-he's endured it.

His face was half near burnt off because of a simple mistake, his mother was banished for doing something that saved his life, his father was a monster, his sister was the poster girl for PURE EVIL, he's been banished, beaten, near starved, pride broken, re-banished, escaped death HOW many times?

But in a mere moment-just one moment, he decided something… he'd do it all again. He'd go through it all again-maybe even more than once-all for her.

When she had hugged him after they found her mothers killer, that pathetic excuse of life, Yon Rah, he told him she forgave him. She no longer hated him and she hugged him. Many things had happened in his life, but this-this moment, this moment made all his pain worth while. He had done something right and it was worth it, all for her…


End file.
